


Just a Dream

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Like he isn't living enough of a nightmare in the present, Sam's dreams take him back to the Cage.  At least when he wakes up, he's not alone anymore.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Creations Challenge on Tumblr to the prompt: Nightmare.

Sam woke with a start and reached for whatever was shaking his shoulder.

“Sam!”

His eyes snapped into focus at that voice. He let go of Eileen’s wrist as if it had burned him.

“What… ?” He couldn’t put words to the chaos swimming through his brain.

“You were having a nightmare,” she said. 

Right. Flames. Lucifer. 

But he was gone now. Truly gone. Michael was the waking nightmare they were dealing with, so why was his brain still serving up this shit? 

That wasn’t the biggest concern, though.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, reaching cautiously for her hand.

“It’s fine,” she said. She let him take her hand in his.

He pressed his lips to her wrist. There was no redness, so maybe he hadn’t grabbed hard enough to bruise. He could have, though. Or worse. He closed his eyes and let go of her hand, which reached for his cheek and guided his face back towards her.

“Hey,” she said, “look at me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at her. “I could have…”

“Stop right there,” she said. “You think I didn’t know I was waking up a badass hunter?”

He shook his head.

“You think I’m not a badass hunter who can handle herself?”

“What? No! Of course you can…”

“Then don’t apologize.” She stroked her thumb along his cheek. “Think you can get back to sleep?”

“I’m not sure.” Sometimes he could get another hour or two after one of those dreams. Mostly not.

“Let’s try. It’s only three-thirty in the morning,” she said. She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him, then looked up at him. “I’ll keep you safe.”

He smiled at that and brought his fingertips to his chin to sign the first thing he’d ever signed to her. “Thank you.”

“Getting better,” she said with an answering smile. “Now sleep.”

He pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin and closing his eyes. He let himself imagine that everything was fine. They were in their own home instead of the bunker or some crappy motel, and Dean was off living some apple-pie life too. No nightmares, waking or sleeping. 

He might not be able to sleep again tonight, but at least he can dream.


End file.
